Blends of linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), which can be prepared by either Ziegler-Natta catalyst or metallocene catalyst, and low density polyethylene (LDPE) are commonly used to form articles such as films, sheets, coatings, and laminates. The LLDPE provides good toughness (e.g., tear strength, dart impact and puncture resistance) and hot tack force, and the LDPE provides good processability (e.g., melt temperature, melt pressure and motor load). However, the LDPE can also disadvantageously cause a significant loss of toughness and hot tack force.
That said, what is needed in the art is polymer compositions suitable for use in films, sheets, coatings, and laminates that provide improved toughness and hot tack force without compromising processability.